SetUps and Sonic
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: Short,Little one-shot with some Penelope and a dash of sassy Reid with mentions of established  couple. Based on a dream I had. My first Criminal Minds fic come, read, leave feedback thanks.


**This is probably out of character and not the best I am sorry this is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction please leave feedback tell me how to improve then maybe I re-write and re-upload lol yeah ok Enjoy. Oh by the way this is based on a dream that I had awhile back**

During a quiet day at the B.A.U. Penelope sat at her desk and watched Derek Morgan she made up her mind.

"Derek I am going to set you up with a real nice girl I know you haven't really done anything in awhile and I think that you two would really hit it off."

He looked up from his paperwork as did a certian doctor.

"I am sorry Baby Girl but I can't." Derek said trying to end the conversation by going back to his paperwork. But the most fabulous tech genuis refused to give up that easily.

"Oh come on" she continues in a whiny voice "she is a really nice girl I know you would like her she is pretty and she kinda has brains and..." Garcia trailed off as it dawned on her the only reason that Derek would blow off a pretty girl would be so that he can stay faithful to someone else. "O MY GOD" Penelope cried out with joy "Are you seeing someone? Why was I not told? Who is she? Do I know her?" Penlope was staring at Derek like he had just told her that she won a million dollars.

"Uh..." was all that Derek said before she asked.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you I am sorry Baby Girl but I really think that we need to get back to work."

"Just tell me the first letter of her name." Penlope sat her chin on her hands and stared at him.

"OK fine the first letter of _her _ name is an 'S'" then he went backed to his work Penlope thought she might have heard something strange in the way that Derek was talking but sense she wasn't sure she decided to leave it alone.

"Ok why can't you just tell me her name?" Penlope stared at him a little voice in the back of her mind yelling "IT'S SPENCER" but she ignored it because no matter how bad she wanted that it could never be.

"No" was all that Derek said in a very final way.

"Why not you are making me very angry Derek Morgan and I will stop talking to you if you don't tell me who she-"

"Will you please stop refering to me using feminine pronouns?" and annoyed Dr. Reid says lifting his head from his book. "It's more then a little annoying."

"Wha- You-I" Penlope stutters for a moment before having the biggest fangirl moment ever "I knew it I am so awesome I KNEW IT ha yes I am awesome oh my god I knew it."

"Wow babe way to blow our cover there." Derek says in a tone that should imply malice but an expression that implys nothing but love.

"Hey it's your fault you could have just gone on a date with her friend" Spencer smiles trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I knew I just knew it how did I know because I am just Perf- this is going on my blog right now yep right now" Both men turned and watched as a fangirling Penlope mumbled to herself while going to her Lair.

"Well, I hope we don't get in trouble." The genuis doctor says sound very ampathtic as he goes back to reading his book. Derek looks over to him in suprise and just watches him for a moment before going back to his work.

-The end of the day-

"You coming over today?" Derek asked Spencer they would do there usual routine Spencer would drive his car to his own home and Derek would follow him and then they would both go back to Derek's.

"Eh why not?" Spencer asks as he climbs into his car and drives to his house parking then jumping into Derek's car.

"We should go to Sonic." Spencer states it's already completely dark out.

"Uh babe you hate Sonic." Derek tells him like he is teaching him something new.

"I know but I want one of those cherry limeade things so let's go." Spencer says in a demanding but calm way.

"As you wish, Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled as he watched Reid try and fight a smile. They where sitting in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive.

**Yeah if you made it this far thanks that's the end my dream ended in that general area so I guess this followed my dream lol even if you don't review thanks for reading. **


End file.
